Danger In Kagome's World
by whiteangel09
Summary: Kanna and the baby have traveled to Kagome's world. Can Inu Yasha and the gang get her back to the fudal era in time? Will Inu Yasha confess his love for Kagome or will he die in the process of trying to save her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this my first fanfic ever so its a little rough, but please read. It was hard to choose a topic

to write about but Inu Yasha just stayed in my mind,probaly because i can't get his face out of my

mind. Well enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome could tell it was very late in the night as she woke to someone screaming at her.

"Wake up! Hurry!" Kagome heard a young squeaky voice scream.

As her eyes came into focus she could see who was screaming, it was Shippo the small fox demon.

He was jumping up and down on her bed screaming. Wait a minute Kagome thought "How did he

get my room and more importantly why is he in my world.

"Hurry, wake up!" she heard him yell again.

She finally got tired of him screaming and decided to get up. Though her sleepy eyes she could tell

he was pointing at something on the floor. As she turned her head to where he was pointing and

heart stopped. Lying on the floor covered in blood was InuYasha.

Kagome ran over to him, tears already flowing down her face. She tried to wake him up but he was

out cold.

"InuYasha wake up!" she screamed.

She could tell that he was hurt badly and lost a lot of blood. After getting her first aid kit from her

backpack, she quickly ran back over to InuYasha to tend to his injuries. She started to undress him

to find where all the blood was coming from. After taking his shirt off she found what was wrong, on

his arm was a big gash. Quickly she bandaged it up to stop the bleeding. After she finished with Inu

Yasha she turned to Shippo.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Inu Yasha was sitting by the well waiting for you to come back when suddenly Naraku showed up.

He was trying to get through the well to get to your world, to get the Sacred Jewel Shards you

have."

"What?" she interrupted him. "What did InuYasha do?"

"I was getting to that part," he said. "Okay here is the rest. Inu Yasha was not going to let him

through, so they started to fight. As you know with Naraku having all of the Sacred Jewel Shards,

but two, he is very powerful. Eventually he retreated but Inu Yasha was severely injured in their

battle. So I brought him here to you. That's what happened," he finished.

"Oh my God!! He was hurt protecting me! If he dies I'll never be able to live with myself!" Kagome

cried.

She walked over to Inu Yasha and sat down beside him. Gently she rubbed a cold rag across his

forehead. Then she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Please don't die on me. I don't know what I would do without you. I Love You!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'll update soon. I have the whole thing wrote just don't have time to type it up.

So please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter isn't very long, but it is really good. Soooo pleassssssse read.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome woke up the next morning she found herself lying on the floor. I must have asleep while taking care of Inu Yasha she

thought. As Kagome started to get up she felt something around her waist. She reached down to see what it was, to her excitement she

determined it was Inu Yasha's arm. Quickly she turned around to find him smiling at her. She threw her arms around him.

"Ohhhh!!" he screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry!!" Kagome said in a sad voice as she removed her arms from around his neck. " How do you feel?"

"A lot better thanks to you!" he replied.

"Oh! It was nothing," she mumbled and blushed.

"Yes it is," he said as he grabbed her and looked in her eyes. "You saved my life and I'm very grateful."

Kagome could feel her cheeks blush even more. Then she suddenly saw Inu Yasha's face get closer to hers. As his lips touched hers she

closed her eyes. Why she opened them again she saw a bright smile spread across Inu Yasha's face.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer 


End file.
